The present invention relates to a method for reproducing a three-dimensional color television image and a color television picture tube especially adapted to carry out the above method.
According to a prior art three-dimensional color television system, the right and left side images are alternately reproduced in each frame. A viewer must view through a pair of spectacles provided with shutters which are alternately opened and closed in synchronism with the alternate reproduction of the right and left side images. In another prior art three-dimensional color television system, the right and left side cameras take pictures through filters of different colors, for instance through red and blue filters, and in the reproduction one frame or one field of the right side image and one frame or one field of the left side image are alternately reproduced on the same picture tube. A viewer must wear a pair of spectacles having the same colors as the filters used, for instance, the left eyepiece is red while the right eyepiece is blue.
In either case, it is very cumbersome and inconvenient for viewers to view the image through the specially designed viewing glasses.